medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Medals
OK, me and Yuri have been having a discussion about the possibility of medals within the wiki, to be awarded when a user meets a certain criteria for each induvidul medal. However, what we cannot agree on (yet) is how the system will be set out and what medals are for. So, if anyone has a suggestion, please share it with us below! - HeatedPete 15:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions Heatedpete My suggestion is this: Two types of award: *Medal *Ribbon Ribbons are awarded for a particurlarly good action in the wiki, for example, cleaning up a page and adding lots of good information, calming down a flame war, reporting vandals, etc. Ribbons can be awarded by anyone to someone that is worthy of that ribbon. Medals are awarded for more advanced actions, for example, gaining user rights (rollback, admin, b'crat), becoming a user of the month, etc. Medals can only be awarded by Admins/B'crats to someone that is thoroughly deserving of the medal, to avoid over-awarding. The awarding of ribbons/medals can also be benificial to RfAs and UtoM nominations. If a user has a number of medals/ribbons, then obviously they are doing good for the wiki and shouldn't be discredited for personal reasons. - HeatedPete 15:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yuri My idea, which I formulated last week. Three levels of awards, going from least importance to most: *Commendations. *Ribbons. *Medals. Commendations are awarded for what Pete says he would award ribbons. Ribbons are awarded for participating in major, official projects. By that I mean there was a vote for that project. Medals are essentially the same as what Pete says. The only other part I have in contest with Pete really is the way of awarding these awards. I think that admins/bcrats, or users they label as 'trustworthy', should award all of them, and no admin/bcrat can award themselves something. I think that about covers it. 18:55, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Discussion C'mon, we have TEN EDITORS, why are only me and pete in on this?? 21:59, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sounds nice. This may, however bring some problems which I can't think of right now.(sorry, no big input right now.)80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 23:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a very good idea! I could def see this attracking more people to participate as well as more in-depth and informative articles. I personally like Yuri's idea more only because there is more, which allows people to beter understand how someone has participated within the MoH wiki community. IncurableVirus 15:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm bumping this post for the love of God. And I'm going to begin a more aggressive marketing campaign targeting any registered users who ever happen to pass over this wiki. I'm going to make it a template so I don't have to keep typing stuff out. Also, try and give suggestions for us, too. That's why this is a forum. 21:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) This may seem early (and maybe stupid), but can we suggest names for awards in the individual categories? 80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 22:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Go right ahead, I won't bite! 22:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I think the highest award should be called the Medal of Honor. Or something along those lines.80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 23:05, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well they'd have to do something big for the wiki, along the lines of successfully annexing the other MoH wiki. 23:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I think having a medal system will work fine by rewarding users for their hard work. Price25 22:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I like Yuri's award scheme, but I prefer that only Admins and Bureaucrats award them. I know we have trustworthy users, but it would be better to just leave it to the discretion of sysops. And well, Yuri's system appeals to me more as it seems more various. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well thanks, SSD. I think in general people have preferred my way, so let's get down to brass tacks and start talking specifics. Dig? 22:56, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah!80pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 23:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Aye. So how do we proceed? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 23:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Well let's make a list of each theoretical commendation/medal/ribbon and then refine it from there. 23:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Refinement Here's my quick, brainstormed list of medals, commendations, and ribbons and their associated reqs. Feel free to comment. Medals: *Lead defense medal (Report 100 vandals) *Campaign medal (stick around and consistently edit for a year -- at least 100 edits per month) *Lead force medal (make 5000 edits) *Ostfront medal (successfully aid in the acquisition of the other MoH wiki) *Western theatre medal (aid in the establishment of our wiki; IE creating missing pages, removing redlinks, and adding proper management templates to the templates) *Support medal (tag 1000 articles (as a side-note, we don't even have that many articles) with one of the following: the cleanup template, the stub template, or the expansion template) Commendations: Note that all commendations are purely decorative, and should hold no weight in any interactions between users *Good conduct award (no blocks for six months) *Tour of duty commendation 1 (stick around and consistently edit for at least 3 months) *Tour of duty commendation 2 (stick around and consistently edit for at least a half-year) *Defense commendation (report 25 vandals) *Tech specialist commendation (MediaWiki or template edits...?) *Ground-pounder commendation (1000 mainspace edits) *Intelligence operator (upload 500 images, all of which need to be MoH-related) Ribbons All ribbons should be decided on a case-by-case basis, due to the fact that they should be awarded only for major participation on official projects. Further discussion What do you all think? 02:42, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Allow me to quickly state also that we will need someone to design these awards. 03:17, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Me like! :D Hmm, I could do a bit of the designing, but I'd need someone to make some good images. I'd do it too, but I don't have Photoshop. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 03:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I also don't have an image designer. I have access to a program called "FireWorks", but since I've never used Photoshop, I wouldn't know if it's similar. 10:06, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Never heard of it, so I can't really know either. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Think CoD4 has photoshop? YuriKaslov 15:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Pete told he will be getting it pretty soon, I think. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 16:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Awesome. YuriKaslov 16:51, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, not really getting it in the way you think. But i had an idea to maybe use paint.NET or, like you said, Photoshop to replace some of the colours from ones that the BF wiki uses. ::::::Oh, and Yuri, Adobe Fireworks is like a combi version of Adobe Flash and Photoshop, so it could work - 21:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well I see you uploaded two ribbons. So... YuriKaslov 22:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC)